Hard Target/Quotes
[The scene starts in an alley, with Rex driving his Rex Ride while in the back holding Chinese food.] :Agent Six: The situation is escalating. What's your ETA? :Rex Salazar: As fast as I can. :Agent Six: You got a lot of hungry people here, Rex. :Rex: Hey, a late night briefing wasn't my idea. And yes, I remembered the hot mustard. Be there in- [Sees a red portal] Breach! :Breach: Almost like you saw me coming. :Rex: [Removes his goggles] Guess my nanites are on to the whole "ripping-the-very-fabric-of-space" thing. Plus, you just plain creep me out. :Breach: [Drops some Chinese food into a portal.] Oops... :Rex: [Looks at Breach's portal and dodges the Chinese food] Laugh if you want, but DO NOT mess with Six's kung pao pork. [Activates his Punk Busters, Breach sends a rapid fire of her portals, Rex dodges and reverts back] What do you want this time? [Looks at red portal, surprised by a punch.] :Breach: Oh, I can be anywhere. [Kicks Rex] Go anywhere. [Punches Rex from behind] Doesn't it drive you crazy? :Rex: Bites both ways, Breach. [Punches the decoy portal and punches Breach with his Smack Hands] We've been over this, I don't want to be in your collection. I don't want to be your pet, your trophy, your prize, your... whatever. :[Breach's hands grabs Rex's hands both left and right and slowly lifts Rex in the air.] :Breach: I'm through collecting you, Rex. It's way more fun messing with you. [Breach hears a ding.] :Biowulf: [Over com-link] Biowulf to Breach, have you commenced the operation? [Breach stops her portal, causing Rex to fall.] :Breach: We'll play some more next time. Van Kleiss has a very important mission for me. :Rex: To pick up his laundry? :Breach: [Giggles] It involves an old friend of yours. [Creates a portal and jumps in. Rex takes a glance at the portal revealing a familiar place.] :Rex: Wait, I know that place. Oh, no! [Rex rushes into the portal as it closes.] :[Rex is blinded by the light and lands over a train rail.] :Rex: Okay, I'm in Hong Kong, check. She's going after Circe! [Train sounds in coming towards him] [Sarcastically] What a suprise. :[Rex manages to avoid an oncoming train with his Boogie Pack, and flies away.] :Agent Six: [Over com-link] Rex, you dropped off the grid. What's your L and L? :Rex: Intersection of Hong and Kong. :[Back at Providence base] :Agent Six: You do realize there are closer places for take-out. :[Back to Rex] :Rex: It's Breach. She knows Circe's here. :Agent Six: Which is more than Providence knows, apparently. :Rex: Yeeeeah, I might have sorta told her about my old gang...and... [Sees the silo where his gang lives] I'm here! Gotta go! :[Back in Providence; Six, Holiday, two Providence agents and Bobo are dumbfounded.] :[Rex arrives at the silo, builds his Punkbusters, and kicks the door down.] :Rex: I'm taking you down, Breach! :[Skwydd and Cricket, preparing breakfast, look dumbfounded.] :Skwydd: 'Uh...Rex? :[''Circe peeks out of the bathroom, wearing a white towel over her head.] :'''Rex: Circe? Breach is... not here? :Skwydd: No, but our breakfast has been soundly defeated. :Rex: Um, hey Skwydd, Cricket. See you guys got the place back together. :Skwydd: Yeah, just in time for you to wreck it again. Hey, Tuck! You okay? :Tuck: [From underneath the door] I'm cool. :[Rex looks down as Tuck frees himself.] :Tuck: Woohoo! Do it again. :Skwydd: So, wanna tell us what this is all about? Or do we have to guess? :Rex: Circe's in danger. It's Breach. She's- :Circe: Messing with you, Rex. Did you actually see her on the other side? :Rex: Well, no, but- [beat] Okay, why Hong Kong? :Circe: Because it's on the other side of the world. Because she's seriously messed up. :Cricket: Kinda like our place. :Circe: Trust me, she's back in Abysus right now laughing it up with the rest of the Pack. Besides... I'm not that easy to find. [Removes towel from her head, revealing shoulder-length black hair half dyed a bright plum color, and a dark gray overall dress.] :[Rex turns around hiding his embarrassment.] :Rex: Okay, Rex, bad intro. Take a do-over. [He turns around.] Love the new look! :Circe: Wow, a compliment. :Skwydd: Uh, yeah. Anyway, thanks for sending Circ our way. :Cricket: She totally evens out the boy/girl ratio. :Rex: [Thinking] Boy, girl? Wait a minute? [He looks at Skwydd and Circe, then Cricket and Tuck] I'm not interrupting anything am I? :Skwydd: Apart from the most important meal of the day, no, we're fine. :Cricket: Speaking of which, since Rex killed breakfast, who's up for Yung Tuh? :[Circe, Skwydd, Cricket and Tuck walk out, leaving Rex] :Rex: Yung, um... Anything works for me. And no one laugh. Bad. :[In the distance, a Providence holding facility is at the other side of the island. Breach is at the top of the building, struggling to make a portal.] :Biowulf: Report. What's the delay? :Breach: Ugh, there's a phase scrambler. It's messing with my rifts. :Biowulf: Perhaps, I should send someone more capable... :Breach: PERHAPS, if you quit calling, I'd be done already. :[Biowulf is looking at I-Bol, who he is using to communicate with Breach.] :Biowulf: Don't mess this up. I'll be watching. :Breach: "I'll be watching." Ugh, meanie. Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes Category:Under Construction